What They Wanted
by ItachiDream
Summary: Not too long after the race against Aikka, Eva and Aikka both prepare for the anniversery of painfull memories. Aikka and Eva. Please Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers. OSR is (C) SAV! The World Productions.

**Hey everyone merry Christmas! :D I went Xmas shopping this weekend and spent way 2 much on the presents. Hey if anyone I bought a present 4 is reading this, I just want 2 let u know that I only complain because I care. Anyway, thank u all who wrote reviews 4 my other fan fics. I really hope u like this 2!**

"_No sister, don't die! Please don't leave us like big brother did!" An eight-year-old Aikka cried. There was only one other person in the room, Aikka's older sister, Nefetari. Part of her upper right leg and lower right arm were blown off thanks to a Crog's gun, (A/N: Crog's guns are about twice the height of the average five years old human.)_

"_Aikka…My dearest…brother." Nefetari whispered between breaths, "Our older brother…Shotte…was killed in…the battle against…the Crogs. My…time is almost…up…. You must be strong Aikka…if you are to one day succeed…the throne. I…love…you…my…little…brother…Aikka…crown…prince…of…Nourasia."_

"_No sister, you mustn't! I don't want the crown! I don't want to live that life if I can't live it with you!" Nefetari placed her last kiss upon Aikka's forehead before she drifted off into eternal slumber. "Sister? No…no! SISTER!"_

Aikka jumped out of bed right as his memory, his nightmare was at it climax. He looked out the window and realized it was nearly noon. He quickly got dress, grabbed his dagger and a frame picture of his sister, and headed out the door.

* * *

Eva was walking through Alwas's market place when she stopped at a small flower shop. She was a bit off balance since she couldn't get any sleep the previous night. The memories of her mother's crash were still fresh and clear in her mind.

"If you are getting flowers for a special date, might I suggest these jewel roses; they're in season." A small Alwas woman suggested.

"No thank you, but would you by any chance have anything equivalent to an Earth's fire lily?"

"I believe we do, they're called the flaming crystals. How many would you like?"

"Just two please. Oh, and it's not a date, but it is really special."

"May I also have two flaming crystals please." A familiar voice asked.

"Of course." The lady smiled.

"Um, what are you doing here Aikka?" Eva blushed.

"I also have an important matter to attend to." A sudden thought then came to him, "Would you be by any chance wishing to come?" This was perfect, yes he was going to use the anniversary of his sister's death to get closer with Molly, but he felt like he should and needed to tell her these things. Plus, Nefetari always did want him to marry for love.

"I'm sorry Aikka, but I think I should be alone tonight. I guess I'll see you later." Aikka only nodded as he walked the love of his life turn him down.

'This is for the best. He probably wouldn't want to waste his special night to watch me mourn over my mother. He would rather spend his time with a beautiful princess who could give him anything.'

* * *

-Later that Night-

Eva was kneeling on the ground by a small tree. She carefully placed the picture of her mother against the tree, two lit candles to the side of it, and one of the flaming crystals in front. Tears soon began to role down her cheeks.

-With Aikka-

Aikka was walking toward a small tree near his module. He had a couple of candles, the flaming crystals he bought earlier, and the small portrait of his sister. He was almost there when he heard someone crying. When he got to the tree, he found Molly tearing up in front of a picture of a young woman who looked different, yet the same as Molly.

"Molly, are you alright?" Eva turned her head to find her prince leaning over and rubbing her right cheek.

"Aikka, you should go home and get back to your special night." It was then that Aikka noticed the candles and flower.

"Is it alright to ask who you are morning for?"

"It…It's my…mother." Eva cried. Aikka was in pure shock, he had lost both of his siblings but if he were to loose one of his parents, especially hi mother, well.

"How did she die?"

"She was a famous star racer back on Earth. There was an interplanetary race; she was selected to represent Earth. It was the final race, she was about to win, she was almost there, when" Eva gulped, "when her star racer blew up." Aikka was now on his knees as well when Eva couldn't help herself but cry into his chest.

"Molly." Aikka whispered. He wrapped one of his arms around her and gently petted her hair with the other. Eva eventually stopped crying and began to sit up straight.

"I'm sorry about that Aikka." Aikka looked sympathetically at his love.

"It's alright, I think it's a good thing how we can trust each other like this Molly."

"Aikka, my name isn't rally Molly, it's Eva. After my mother's death, my father decided to abandon me and left me at some awful boarding school. It's been ten years since then. On my birthday, I finally left and found my dad. But he didn't even recognize me and thought I was a boy. I got a job as a mechanic and told him my name was Molly." Aikka was completely stunned now. He noticed that the Earth's Team manager was a bit too harsh, but this. "And in the race between us, I really did try to keep my promise. I even cut Jordan off from all access to his guns. But Koji and Stan over ride the system and Jordan began shooting. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you? Mol- I mean Eva, I should be asking you to forgive me after the harsh words I said to you."

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Your former star racer, Rick, came to the Nourasian pit and explained what happened. But even if he didn't, I would have figured it out sooner or later. Eva I'm not sure how you feel about me, but I think- no I'm sure that I'm deeply in love with you." Eva couldn't help but blush.

"Aikka, I feel the same way." After hearing this, Aikka's instincts took over as he leaned over and gave Eva a passionate kiss. A sudden thought then came to him.

"Eva, there is something I must tell you, it has to do with what I was talking about earlier." He then took out the picture of Nefetari and placed it besides the picture of Eva's mother. "I am also mourning over the lost of a love one today. That is my older sister, Nefetari. She died when I was eight years old, exactly eight years ago. She was fatally shot by a Crog."

"So the reason why you asked me to join you was because you trusted me so much."

"That is correct. Eva, may I ask why you bought two flaming crystals."

"Well, I'm not so sure myself."

"I have an idea, it is part of Nourasian tradition when mourning for the dearly departed." Aikka blew out the candles and helped Eva gather everything. He then gently grabbed her hand and led her to a small lake that was flowed into a river. Aikka took out two wooden bowls and engraved Nefetari on one of them. "Eva, what is the name of your mother?"

"Maya Wei." Aikka nodded as he began to engrave the name on to the other bowl. He then cut of the stems of the flowers and placed one flower in each bowl. He then passed the bowl with 'Maya Wei' to Eva.

"We gently place the bowl on top of the water." Eva followed directions. "And then we released them so they may drift off. The name represents the person, the flower represents our love for them, and by letting them drift off we show that even though we'll always wish they were still with us, we'll continue our lives and remember that they are in a better place."

"Aikka, that's so beautiful. But I have to contradict one thing though, you're about having to continue on, but I believe, I truly believe that they will never truly be gone. That a piece of them always will walk besides a us through the dark stormy night ahead." Aikka smiled at her. She was not just beautiful in the forms of appearance and spirit, but she was ravishing in the form of wisdom. They then lay down as he wrapped his arms around her, and he snuggled into his chest. This is what Nefetari and Maya wanted, for the ones they love to find another one who they could trust just as much.

**So what did you think? I based the idea of Aikka's sister off of my cousin who passed away a couple of years, ago a few days after christmas. Anyway, I hope you have a merry christmas and a happy new year! Please Review.**


End file.
